A world without Aang
by karanathefirebender
Summary: Au Where Aang was never found. Now Korra and jer friends grew up in a world of war under the watchfull eyes of Katara and her friends. Written for the second round of Pro-Bending-Circuit.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: written for Probending Circuit Tournament round 2. Prompt: Aang isn't prompts: Laughter, Aqua and Happy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's voice:<strong>

**Water, Earth, Fire, Air. When I was little my grandma used to tell me stories about the only person who could bend all the four elements. The Avatar. He was also supposed to bring balance to the world, but when the last Avatar was needed the most, he disappeared. Years passed and the new Avatar wasn't found. In that time Fire Lord Ozai took over the whole world and imprisoned every bender or non-bender who didn't have fire nation heritage. In the prison me and my brother were kept we met Toph Beifong and Zuko, the son of the Fire Lord. Together we broke out of prison and hid in the swamps and forests of the earth kingdom. We found some other escaped prisoners and together we formed a group of rebels who fought against the Fire Lord. After many, many years two of our members, Tonraq and Senna gave birth to a little girl they called Korra. The little girl proved to have strange abilitys. Could she be the new Avatar?**

* * *

><p>"Move your right hand a little bit more to the left Korra. Yeah, that's great. Now lift the water and bent it against the target." I said to a young seven year old Korra."Do I really have to learn this? I'd rather play with my friends." the little girl complained."I know sweetie. But you are the next Avatar. And that means you need to train, so that you can fight against the Fire Lord one day." I explained.<p>

Korra noticed the sad look her master was wearing she always had wondered why her master looked so sad when talking about the Avatar so she asked: "Master Katara. Why do you look always so sad, when talking about the Avatar?"

"Well. Many years ago when we needed the Avatar the most he disappeared. Nobody could find the new Avatar. It just makes me sad to see how the world has gotten into unbalance. That would have never happened with the Avatar." I explained. Korra looked at her with big eyes: "So the last Avatar was never found? Why not?" "Because.", I replied , " becausese everybody thought the Avatar was was a rumor about a young airbender called Aang who seemed to be the Avatar, but after the airnation was destroyed this hope was quickly destroyed too. Besides if this boy had survived somehow, how come that you are the Avatar?" Little Korra didn't know an answer to that.

I was going to explain something else to her but before I could start to do so three kids came bursting into the training area with happy laughter and pulled Korra away murmering something that they needed her for some strange game, they and the oher kids hve called it Pro-bending or something. I chuckeld, these kids reminded me so much of me and my brother when the world was still okay and not as screwed up as it is now.

Suddenly a few man came running in and shouted: "Master Katara quickly come! San amd his wife were hurt badly on our mission! We need you to heal them." I followed them quickly to a small cave were we kept the hurt and injured. San and his wife, the mother and father of Mako and Bolin, two of Korra's best friends. I hoped that I wasn't to late to help children were still so small and young, they wouldn't deserve to loose their parents like I lost mine due to the war.

For hours I tried to heal those two, but I couldn't. They both died of their injuries. There were just too much of them. I ordered the guards to tell their children the sad news. I went wandering in the swamps, we were currently staying, I needed some fresh air to think. I thought about the young children and their parents and how those two would now grow up parentless. I also thought about what I said to Korra earlier. That, after the airnation was whiped out, the hope of the air Avatar died with it. The only thing was, that that happened so many years ago. So I wondered why Korra was born so many years later.

For a long time I just sat there on a branch and let my thoughts wander about this things. After a while my friends Zuko and Toph together with my brother Sokka joined me. "Hey. I heard that with San and his wife." Toph spoke up. "Their poor children. They are so young only six and eight. Reaminds me kind of when we lost our mum." added my brother.

"I know. You know guys, sometimes I kind of get angry for the next Avatar for never showing up. I mean this all, with the firenation would never have happened if we had an Avatar. The world's in chaos." I muttered depressed. "Come on sis. The world maybe has been thrown out of balance but we still have each other and Korra. It doesn't matter anymore if the old Avatar wasn't found. We have the new Avatar, that's all that matters." said my brother looking into my aqua blue eyes and for the first time in these many years I didn't felt completly hopless anymore because rhe last Avatar wasn't discovered. Me and my friends still talked and reflected on the past. Together. Happy like we never had been before.


End file.
